An inkjet recording device is provided with an inkjet head for jetting ink to an image receiving medium such as a sheet and an ink supply device for supplying ink to the inkjet head. The ink supply device is provided with an ink storage section for temporarily storing ink to be supplied to the inkjet head. Liquid measure and pressure of the ink in the ink storage section are detected by a suitable detection module, and controlled to constantly maintain proper liquid measure and pressure (for example, see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2003-193980, and Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-310484).
In the conventional ink supply device, a float which floats corresponding to a height of a liquid surface of the ink is arranged in the ink storage section in a floatable manner. The height of the liquid surface of the ink in the ink storage section is detected by a floating position detection device for detecting a floating position of the float. The float is supported rotatably around the rotating in the ink storage section shaft. The floating position detection device is provided with a permanent magnet serving as a detection target arranged on the float and a magnetic detection sensor serving as a target detection section arranged on a vertical wall or a bottom wall of the ink storage section along an axial direction of the rotating shaft of the float.
However, in the conventional ink supply device, when the magnetic detection sensor serving as the target detection section is arranged on the vertical wall or the bottom wall of the ink storage section along the axial direction of the rotating shaft of the float, a setting position of the magnetic detection sensor capable of stably detecting a position of the detection target is restricted.